A Touch of Magick
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: Sometimes all a superhero needs is someone to remember, well what happens if that someone is the Pagan in town. One off story.


A touch of Magick

**This is one off side story to my other story: The Pagans come to Town. If have already read that story, then good for you, if not then will you please read that one. Because in this one there is only one Mysterion and its Kenny instead of the four boys in the Pagan story.**

**I don't own South Park; if I did would I be sitting here typing out a story. No I just own Alexandra and both she and Kenny are 14.**

**Now enjoy and please review.**

****

It was a cold and snowy night, and Alex soon felt it when she left the warmth of the South Park Falconry Club. It had been 2 years since she and her family first came to South Park, and the shock of a Pagan family entering a mostly Christian white town had soon wore off, with only Cartman causing problems for her. She pulled the hood of your purple jacket more tightly over her head to protect herself from the cold.

She stopped suddenly, because of a strange noise. It sounded like a fight between two or more people. She walked towards the source of the sound and she saw a male teenager in a large dark blue cloak, with a question mark on a spring on his head. He wore a mask covering all but his mouth, and then had his cloak scarf-like wrapped around his neck. He wore a shirt with a lime green 'M' on it and dark green gloves, with a belt keeping underwear as 'tights' and finally to competed the look of a superhero, he had two thick brown boots.

It was Mysterion the town's Superhero and he was in a fight with a group of knife carrying thugs. Alex crept closer to watch the fight without being seen, but she kicked a bin by accident which made the whole group turn to her.

Mysterion made eye contact with her; Alex saw that the boy had blue eyes and a few blonde hairs sticking out of the hood. One of the thugs a heavy set man in his 30s went towards Alex, to use her as a hostage. With a great leap Mysterion got between him and Alex.

Mysterion didn't noticed a second go up from behind Alex and grabbed the girl from behind and held a knife to her throat, the man then growled "Back down, Myst-brat or this Native bitch loses her neck".

Alex blinked before stamping the man on his left foot, who then dropped the knife. Alex jumped back and kicked the thug in between his legs, which made him go down hard and in pain.

Alex soon heard a sicken sound of a knife entering flesh, which made her turn towards Mysterion. To her surprise and shock the boy was lying down with a knife sticking out of his neck. The thug who did it grabbed his partner and ran.

Alex knelt down beside the fallen superhero and said "stay still, I'll go for help". Mysterion opened his eyes and said "Don't go, just pull the damn knife out". Alex gasped and shouted "What, but if I do that you'll die".

"Just do already!" Mysterion snapped, before sighing when he saw Alex's face. "It will be alright, Alex" he said in a calmer tone of voice, "Alex look at me, I wouldn't die. I will be back tomorrow, now please take the knife out".

Alex sighed before kneeling down to the superhero, Mysterion's eyes watching her the whole time. She reached up and pulled the boy's hood back to reveal that the town's hero was Kenny. Kenny sighed at the girl staring at him in shock, before he grabbed the girl's left hand and with it, pulled the knife out of his throat.

Alex stared at her blood covered hand and jumped back, before running home in tears.

**KENNY'S POV**

I yawned and got up, only to rub the area in my neck where the knife had been last night. My thoughts soon turned to Alexandra SnowRaven, the Native American girl who 2 years ago, had moved to South Park and soon became a girlfriend to Clyde but dumped him after 6 months, when she found him with Bebe in his bed. I'm the only superhero left in town, because of my power of being unable to die; the others had stopped 4 years ago.

Sighing to myself, I thought 'I hope she's okay, but she probably doesn't remember what happened last night. But just to make sure, I'll better go and talk to her'. So I left my run down old house and went towards Alex's family home, as I passed the Park, I noticed the girl sitting on a swing, so I turned and walked towards her and as I got closer I noticed the girl had been crying.

So I came up to her and said "Hey, Alex". Jumping Alex turned to him and shouted "Kenny, you're okay" before running and throwing her arms around me. "I saw you getting stab last night, and I thought you have died".

It took a minute for what Alex said to sink in, but I soon realized that the girl remembered everything about him being stab and bleeding to die in front of her. So I said "You remembered" and to that, the Native teenager nodded and said "Yeah I do why?"

I smiled and said "No reason and kissed her on the month".

Maybe my life isn't so bad; all I needed was someone to remember my death and will I have to say is Clyde is a fool for choosing Bebe over Alex.

****

**If you look at the date, today is my 25****th**** birthday as well as a Dialysis day. So in order to celebrate I uploaded this story, just for my special day.**

**So you review, then please be nice and no nasty stuff as every time I upload a story I panic just a wee tiny bit, all because a few morons had a go at two of my stories.**

**Until next time **


End file.
